


Return to Caratland

by sass_tiel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Drama & Romance, Gore, M/M, Not all ships are romantic, Survival of the Fittest, There will be feels, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, frienship, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sass_tiel/pseuds/sass_tiel
Summary: Hi I come with another storyThe zombie seventeen AU no one asked forI will update this fic every Sunday. Comments and suggestions are always welcome. Please remember this is now a society where social rules are no longer important. Survival is the only necessity. I will however guarantee no one dies (Please allow me this deviation for logic I refuse to write that) The way this story goes is 13 chapters + one introduction + 3 concluding chapters (see what I did there)Id like to see your interpretations on how each character’s POV should beSo relax. Cuddle up in bed or sit comfortably in the seat of the bus to your destination and watch as 13 boys struggle to survive in the downtrodden world of Zombies.





	Return to Caratland

“I can’t belive this Seungcheol, you could have done anything but you choose to do that” Jihoon’s voice calmly said one might think he was souless, “Maybe I should have seen this coming. We should have never done this in the first place….” The way his body began shivering chilled Seungcheol to the bone. A tear was threatening to spill as Jihoon stared pint blank into Seungcheol’s eyes.  
Seungcheol was too shocked to reply. He stood there shamed but the air was dense with the essence of his betrayal. Jihoon had always blindly trusted Seungcheol and probably would till the end of the universe, well not now anyway. The silence was deafening between them only disturbed by the faint beeping of the omnipresent machine.  
“I…”Seungcheol started his voice rife with emotions. He had tears in his eyes, his voice meek like he was choking on his own words. Something broke in Jihoon, something snapped and he knew he couldn’t stay there for another second. HIs chest felt like it was hollowing into itself and simultanosly bursting with all the words that were left unspoken between them, is this how it felt having your heart broken? It was a silent terrifying space. Is this how it felt to truly be alone.  
“Its over” Jihoon mumbled weakly, “This is how it ends. I wish I could say I had the pleasure of meeting you.”  
Jihoon walked out of the room without a backward glance. This head was heavy and he was exhausted. All he wanted to was crawl back home and never get up from his bed. His mind was on autodrive and before he knew it he realized he was at the door of Seungcheol’s. Everything that Jihoon was holding back came bursting at his seams.  
NONE OF THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING Jihoon thought as he ran aimlessly. All he wanted was to put some distance between himself and the dorm.  
He finally stopped when the cold got to him. The threadbare shirt he had on wouldn’t stand a chance against this weather. Jihoon could feel the way the wind creeped under his clothes. NO matter how gentle it was, the wind was icy cold. He could feel the tips of his fingers turning blue, his sinuses drying from the assault of cold air and he slipped.  
Dragging himself to lay on his back Jihoon looked at the cloudly sky. The pure white fresh snow glistened in the meagre moonlight that peaked through the clouds. The snow beneath him had started to melt and he could feel the chill creep into his soul. But suddenly none of this mattered coz the cold might freeze his body off but the utter emptiness in him had already chilled his heart.  
Jihoon bitterly laughed, “You are such an idiot, you forgot you coat, you deserve everything that happens to you Lee Jihoon” Those words were like acid on his tongue.  
The ring on his hand was freezing over his skin. This feels strangely pleasant he thought. The exhaustion creeping over him like a drug. The ring was a prickling reminder of reality.

This is a lie all of this was a lie. I will never trust again. The memories of a happier time came flooding over him and he bitterly swallowed the fact how meaningless and black they were to him now.  
At one time the ring symbolized a beautiful promise.  
But now it was only served a reminder of the time he resolved to never place irrevocable trust again.  
His eyes closed, sleepily he muttered to himself, “It couldn’t possibly get any worse”. And the darkness took him away.  
He woke up to find a snotty Seokmin that held onto him for his dear life. He had saved Jihoon. Jihoon could have felt thankful if he could feel anything again. Seokmin shifted against Jihoon in his sleep and his hands wrapped tighter against Jihoon. The heat wasn’t bad, he was lulled into a dreamless sleep again in the arms of his cousin. 

 

And then everything went to shit. Days later a mysterious plague happened. The fragile balance on which the existence of humanity lay was forever destroyed.

The bigger cities fell first. The news channels tried sugarcoating the extent of the damage but it was futile as mass hysteria spread. People started dying dropping like flies, the plague was just too powerful for the government to step in. It was the American continent that was hit first.  
The schools shut down 2 days into the plague nationwide. There was a public advisory against travel to control the plague. Not that it made a difference.  
4 days into the plague virtually every major city was clogged with dead bodies, rabid dogs and flies. The goddam flies were everywhere. Communication and mass transit was shut down.  
Jihoon and a few other students were holed in Yoon Jeonghan’s home. The son of a millionaire, Jeonghan’s home was in secluded place at the outskirts of their small college town.  
Seokmin had been friends with Jeonghan for years and that led the former to offer them a safe space. It had become increasingly clear that the dorm was the wrong place to be in when the plague hit the town.  
It was coming, everybody knew it. There was no stopping the plague. The end of the times as the bible thumpers called it.  
The children had barricaded the windows of the house and Jeonghans pantry was filled with the food. Seokmin who was a science major had ransacked the university science store for essentials like candles, wattman filters, matches, scalpels, basically everything the boy could lay hands on.  
News reports came of a possible cure. But that was impossible and everyone knew that.  
9 days into the plague the phones started shutting down. This had ample time for everyone to make contact with their families and say tearfully goodbyes. There was no helping anyone the plague would follow everywhere.  
Jihoon said his goodbyes to his parents. His parents were realist like Jihoon, they knew the chances of them meeting again was slim. That night for the first time in a few months post that incident Jihoon cried himself to sleep, phone in hand with the last message Seungcheol had sent him.  
Jihoon I am being taken to another facility tomorrow evening. I need to see you before I leave, I’d say sorry but I know words wont change what happened. Please I beg of you meet me at the usual spot at 7 pm. I love you – Seungcheol. Sent 2/22/2018 3.00 am. Read 2/24/2018 1.30 am.  
That morning looking at his swollen eyes, Jeonghan had made him some soup and offered a hug that Jihoon shrugged off. Seokmin was the only reason he met Jeonghan. Jihoon didn’t see the reason for it to mean more than that.  
Jihoon knew Seokmin was soft hearted. He loved his cousin but never knew how to soothe him when he broke down. HE would find seokmin crying himself everytime they could find a news report.  
Times like these as Jihoon slipped into the balcony trying to assess how to keep them ready for the plague, he would find Jeonghan trying to offer support to a grieving Seokmin. Jeonghan always knew what people wanted and that scared Jihoon. There was too much of what Jihoon wanted that was what he refused himself.  
Day 11 was when the UN called for a barricade against the US. For the first time in modern history, America couldn’t say a peep. The ports were called to shut down and the airspace was monitored. Flights that had taken off from continental America were made to go back.  
The American continent had been abandoned by the world, in hopes to curb the plague. That bought some time before the US forces tried to escape and took the plague with them wherever they went. Atleast that’s what the rumours said.

Day 12 was when the plague entered the state. As they lay cuddled against the fireplace before the furnace that evening, they were taken by surprise. Seokmin was scared of everything and most of all he was scared of losing Jihoon the last piece of family he had close. The only way Seokmin to calm his senses was when he held onto Jihoon for his dear life. HE nerves would otherwise be too shot to function.  
They had settles into their evening routine. They would hole up in front of the fireplace at night. The only source of light they would allow in the room. Jeonghan was reading a book perced on the plush rug under the furnace. Jihoon noted how put together he looked despite having the hot water shut off a few days ago. Jihoon had been looking over maps at that time as Seokmin dozed on his shoulders when they heard banging on the main door.  
Alarmed Jeonghan and Jihoon looked each other in the eye. This was not supposed to happen. Jeonghan whispered, “What do we do?” His eyes looking around the room for answers. Jihoon gently woke seokmin up and signaled all of them to lay low.  
They had left a secret keyhole of sort in case things went wrong. Jihoon peered into the hole trying to observe as Seokmin wrecked with his nerves held onto Jeonghan.  
It was a young boy that stood shivering in the rain outside.


End file.
